Nightmare on the beach
by Trunks1
Summary: Duo goes to the beach, only to encounter a more horrid thing! (yaoi, relena bashing)


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Warning: Relena bashing and Yaoi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nightmare on the Beach  
  
by Trunks  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, sun,sand,Relena,surf- Wait a minute..  
Duo did another check, adjusting his eyes to the blaring sun. Yes, the bitch herself was  
here.  
Damn! Did she have a radar on all of them? No, just Heero.  
He pushed he sunglasses up over his eyes, taking another drink of his umbrella drink and  
sitting  
back in the chair.  
This was the life, relaxing in the sun. Damn, he was bored as hell.  
Still, there was no solution to that problem.  
"Hi, Duo." Oh no, it was the witch.  
"Hello, Ojousan." He looked at her through the sunglasses, feeling suddenly  
uncomfortable under  
her sweet smile. "I help you?"  
"I just came to sit here with you, Duo." She made her point by sitting in the chair next to  
his.  
Did he say uncomfortable? He meant REALLY creeped out.  
Trying to ignore her gaze, he contented himself with counting the waves that tore down  
the sandcastles.  
1...2....3.....Oh, that one almost made it...4...  
"He's not here." Duo turned his attention away from the waves, no longer able to stand  
her eyes  
glued onto his head.  
"Who, Duo?" Relena blinked.  
Was it just him, or did she say his name in every sentence?   
"Heero." Duo said, as if it was obvious.  
Relena shrugged. "So?"  
Duo felt like he was suddenly in some horror movie, and the monster was sitting right  
beside him, with  
her eyes glued onto him as if he were...  
  
Oh no...  
  
"Ojousan!" Duo sprung up from his seat as he felt her start to grab onto his arm. "What  
are you   
doing?"  
Relena smiled innocently. "Isn't it obvious, Duo? I'm just spending some time with you."  
Maybe she was trying to poison him? Yes...She thought that he had been spending too  
much time  
around Heero and now she was going to poison him. That's it!  
"Heero isn't my type at all, Duo." Relena stood up also, still smiling. "You are more my  
type."  
If this were a horror movie, that creepy music would have already begun to play.  
Where was Heero when you REALLY needed him, anyway?  
"Don't you realize it, Duo? We are meant for each other!" Relena walked towards him, but  
Duo kept  
backing up.  
"No, Ojousan, you are meant for a mental institution. Remember me? Duo! You don't like  
Duo, you like  
Heero!" Duo had the sudden urge to run into the water and swim for it.  
"Don't be silly, Duo." Relena giggled, then a seductive smile went across her face. "You  
cannot  
deny our love, Duo!"  
Think Duo, you have to get out of this, you have to escape the clutches of Relena!  
It hit him, rather hard too, or maybe that was just her perfume, because she was standing a  
little  
too close to him.  
"Ojousan, I'm already seeing someone, but I thank you for your interest." Duo tensed up,  
wishing  
that Relena would step away from him.  
She did.  
"Who?" Her voice dripped with venom.  
Duo straightened out his clothes, a smirk on his face. "Heero."  
The look on her face could be described as pure shock, how he wished he had brought a  
camera.  
"You...You...And....He...??" Relena managed to say.  
Duo nodded, still smirking.  
"But...Your both guys!"   
"Never stopped Quatre and Trowa."  
Another looked of pure shock. "What?! Are you all gay?!"  
"Nah, not all of us. Wufei is-...oh wait.." Duo stopped, but Relena grabbed him by his  
shirt.   
"Where is he?!" Maybe she was becoming desperate to get a date.  
Duo cleared his throat. "He's spending the weekend with Treize."  
Relena smiled and pulled out a cell phone, intending on getting a plane ticket to  
wherever Wufei was.   
While she was on hold, she turned to Duo. "Sorry about that little fake out, Duo, but I  
really  
need a date."  
"No problem, Ojousan." Duo smirked. "I know it must be hard to get a date when your  
such a bitch."  
Apparently Relena didn't hear him.  
She turned back towards him, while still on hold. "Why exactly is Wufei spending the  
weekend with Treize?"  
"Physical Exercise."  
"I would have thought he exercised enough." Relena raised an eyebrow.  
"It's a different kind of exercising, Ojousan."  
Relena fainted.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Trunks: Well?!  
  
Wufei: PHYSICAL EXERCISE WITH TREIZE?!  
  
Trunks: ^_^;  
  
Duo: I thought Treize was dead.  
  
Trunks: I am the all mighty and powerful fiction writer, I can do what I want.  
  
Duo: *sigh* Well at least Relena doesn't really like me.  
  
Relena:  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOO  
  
Duo: AHH!!!  
  
Trunks: *clears throat* As usual, all flames and comments are accepted.  
  
Wufei: Baka onna, you like flames, don't you?  
  
Trunks: ^_^  
  
Heero: *shoots Relena*  
  
Duo: Yeah! *glomps Heero* You saved me!  
  
Heero: a...i....r...  
  



End file.
